


Some Boys Do

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, James Dean impressions, M/M, dex pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Dex stood up and wiped his hands off on a rag while staring down the engine of his car. He was pretty sure it was fixed, but maybe he should check the spark plugs again.An audible scoff sounded and he glanced over to see a Kappa girl make a disgusted face and turn her nose up as she walked by. It wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last time. His car was old. Not old enough or nice enough to be a classic. Just old. But it ran, most of the time.He turned back towards the engine to shut the hood, but couldn’t help seeing Nursey out of the corner of his eye. Nursey, sitting on the swing that Dex had installed on the Haus porch. Nursey, painting his nails and looking bored with the world. Nursey, who finally decided to pay attention to something just in time to laugh at some sorority girl snubbing Dex.“Hey Poindexter, she sure looked impressed with you.”





	Some Boys Do

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the 18+ Check Please discord server for letting me bounce some questions about sororities and the recognizability of James Dean. 
> 
> Inspired by the song "Some Girls Do" by Sawyer Brown.  
James Dean quotes are from East of Eden and Rebel Without A Cause.

Dex stood up and wiped his hands off on a rag while staring down the engine of his car. He was pretty sure it was fixed, but maybe he should check the spark plugs again.

An audible scoff sounded and he glanced over to see a Kappa girl make a disgusted face and turn her nose up as she walked by. It wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last time. His car was old. Not old enough or nice enough to be a classic. Just old. But it ran, most of the time. 

He turned back towards the engine to shut the hood, but couldn’t help seeing Nursey out of the corner of his eye. Nursey, sitting on the swing that Dex had installed on the Haus porch. Nursey, painting his nails and looking bored with the world. Nursey, who finally decided to pay attention to something just in time to laugh at some sorority girl snubbing Dex. 

“Hey Poindexter, she sure looked impressed with you.”

Dex nodded along. It was always the same. Dex can’t get a girl. Dex should get tips from Tango and Chowder. Dex just doesn’t know how to wheel. He slammed the hood of the car and stared at it for a moment.

“Nurse. You wanna go for a ride?”

He surprised himself by asking, but he was even more surprised when he heard Nursey stand up and make his way across the porch. 

“Chill.”

They were in the car and miles away from the Haus before either of them spoke again.

“So, where are we going?”

“Nowhere really. Just testing ‘er out. Make sure I’ve got ‘er running smooth.”

“Oh, chill. Why’d you want me to come then?”

Dex swallowed. He couldn’t really say that he just liked spending time with Nursey. They didn’t say things like that. 

“In case the car breaks down.”

“Not sure I’m the best guy to bring for that. So I guess we hope it works.”

Dex huffed a laugh and glanced at Nursey from the corner of his eye again, then did his best James Dean impression. “It's gonna work because it's got to work and it's got to work because I said so.”

“Oh! Dexy has hidden talents. How did I not know you did impressions?” Nursey turned in the seat to grin at him and Dex tried to fight down the blush he knew was starting.

“That's right. That's right. I'm cute too.”

“Is James Dean the only impression you can do?”

Dex shrugged a shoulder. “It’s the one I’m best at, I guess.”

Nursey laughed and it was beautiful. This shouldn’t be a surprise, everything about Nursey was beautiful. Then he reached out and twirled the pink fur dice hanging from the mirror.

“You know Dexy, maybe you could do the impression for those girls.”

Dex groaned as he shifted gears and slowed to find a spot to turn around. They were well outside of the city of Samwell by now and he hadn’t intended to drive them all the way to Boston. “Yeah yeah. Or ask Tango for advice. I know. Some girls don’t like boys like me. I’m not worried about it.”

He stopped in a pull out area and prayed that the engine would keep turning while he waited for a tractor trailer to pass.

“Why not?”

“What?” He looked over at Nursey, confused.

“Why not?”

Dex blinked. Nursey could be asking a few different things. Why did some girls not like boys like Dex, but that was pretty obvious. Why wasn’t Dex worried about the fact they didn’t like boys like him, which also seemed pretty obvious. 

“Because some boys do.”

It wasn’t how he’d meant to come out to Nursey, but what was done was done, so he looked back at the road. The way was clear so he shifted to ease back onto the highway headed back into town and the gear almost didn’t catch. He cursed under his breath.

“Poindexter, why’d you ask me to go for a ride with you?”

The gear caught and he made it back onto the pavement, kicking up some dust behind them. If only he could steer through this conversation as easily.

“Need someone to pay for the tow, right?” It was flippant and off hand and Nursey had to have noticed that they just nearly stalled out. And it wasn’t at all the truth.

Nursey snorted. “You’re such a tease. You never let me pay for anything. No way you’d let me pay for a tow truck.”

He closed his eyes for just a moment, not too long because he was driving, and took a deep breath. Now or never. “Maybe that’s because I want to pay for things for you.”

Nursey was quiet in the passenger seat. Dex was too much of a coward to look over. A few more minutes and they’d be back in town, back at the Haus, back to normal. Nursey could crack a joke and go upstairs and Dex would go back down to the basement. Back to wishing he was anyone else.

“What kind of things?”

Dex turned off the highway onto the side streets near campus. He lifted a shoulder. “I don’t know. Dinner. Movies. Flowers. Nice stuff like that.”

Nursey was quiet through the next two turns. They were at the end of the block with the Haus before he spoke again. “Well, I think that we’re going to have to talk about some rules. And the first rule is that I get to buy you things too.”

Dex parked the car in front of the Haus and turned to look at Nursey head on. He searched Nursey’s face, but he didn’t seem to be joking, or waiting to laugh at Dex’s gullibility. He also wasn’t getting out of the car and running. 

“I disagree. I think the first rule is that we have to talk about things that bother us. The second rule can be that we alternate who pays for dates.”

Nursey looked at him for a few seconds before nodding. “That sounds reasonable.”

Dex nodded as well. They sat looking at each other for a few more seconds before Dex turned to open the door. 

“You know, boyfriends give each other gifts. Boyfriends accept gifts from their boyfriend.”

Dex paused with his hand on the door handle. “They do. We can discuss rules about gifts.”

Nursey hummed and got out of the car. Dex followed, standing up in time to see Nursey smiling from across the roof of the vehicle. 

“What?”

“You like rules.”

“So?” Dex hunched his shoulders and walked around the car to head up to the Haus.

“Nothing. It’s chill.” Nursey was still smiling as he fell into step beside Dex and they went into the Haus. 

Dex was ready to flee to the basement and try to figure out if this was real or just a dream, but when he turned down the stairs, Nursey followed. “You’re following me?”

“Ch’yeah. Boyfriends also hang out together and sometimes even make out.”

Dex stared at him again. “You want to do that now?”

For the first time, Nursey looked somewhat uncertain as he shrugged his shoulders. “It’s chill. If you don’t want to. It’s no biggie.”

Dex briefly considered making out with Nursey in his bungalow before quickly shifting to think about anything else before he stumbled and fell down the stairs. 

“I mean, I, uh.” He fumbled his words instead. He had to stop and take a few breaths and lick his lips before he could speak again. “I was just working on the car. I thought I should take a shower. For the date. If that’s still….” He trailed off.

“Oh! Tonight? Chill. Yeah. Still on. I’ll go get ready, too. I mean, unless you want to save water.”

“Nurse.”

“Chill! It was a joke, Poindexter.” Nursey grinned and bumped his shoulder. Then he suddenly turned serious with wide eyes. “Unless…”

“Go get ready. Wear something…” he paused and considered the contents of Nursey’s wardrobe and how much more it cost than his own. “Something nice. But not wicked fancy.”

Nursey gave him a thumbs up. “Nice, not wicked fancy. Got it.” 

Dex nodded and then turned to head down the stairs again.

“Hey Poindexter?”

“Yeah?”

He turned to find Nursey right beside him. Nursey’s hand slid across his cheek, gently caressing as Nursey pressed their lips together. 

“You’re right. Some boys do like boys like you.”

Dex kept his eyes closed, memorizing the feeling of Nursey’s hand on his face and neck, the taste of Nursey’s lips. They were apparently dating. He’d get to experience this again, probably. “That's right. That's right. I'm cute too.”

Nursey’s laugh huffed air over Dex’s face as they stayed pressed together. “You know, James Dean is said to have slept with Marlon Brando and Rock Hudson.”

“And a lot of other guys. Why do you think he’s the only one I do impressions of?” Dex smiled and leaned forward to kiss Nursey again before pulling away. “Get ready. I’m taking you out tonight.”

“Damn right you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumbls at [SexyDexyNurse](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
